Talk:Rom
Kudos Good stuff, Kyle. You're getting the hang of this :) Harry 07:31, 30 Nov 2003 (PST) Incomplete Needs more information on Rom and his relation with Quark. -- Q 10:25, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) :...and various roles on DS9, and "adventures" to Ferenginar, Empok Nor, Earth, with his mother and becoming Nagus, etc. --Gvsualan 11:32, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) Has anyone noticed that at the start of DS9, Rom's character was much more assertive and forceful than in later seasons? For example, in he was very forceful with Keiko O'Brien about how Rom should not be taught by a hew-mon. zsingaya 20:47, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) Yes, Rom seemed to completely lose any and all assertiveness he had in "A Man Alone." Even his voice changed. I think this should be noted. In my opinion, this article needs major attention in terms of style and flow. JDspeeder1 07:23, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Rom as a Spy *When Quark learns Rom is a UFP Spy: "The Federation must be really desperate!!' I have removed the pna. I have added info about Quark, Ishka, Leeta, and A New Career. I have added a section about becoming Nagus. Divorce Inconsistency? From the Article: :In the early-2350s, Rom met his first wife, Prinadora. He signed a standard five-year marriage contract with her father in order to have a child. In 2353, they had their son, Nog. Rom, however, then fell in love with Prinadora and wanted to extend the contract. Unfortunately, he was so in love, that he never bothered to read the extension before signing it. In the end, her father swindled Rom out of all his money, and Prinadora left Rom (and Nog) for a richer man. (DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume") :This would appear to conflict with Quark's statement in "Fascination" that there is no divorce on Ferenginar. It is possible that, having taken all of Rom's money, Prinadora's father saw fit to marry her off to someone else, as he would have certainly benefited financially from doing so. I don't remember the exact wording, but my impression was that Prinadora left Rom either after the extension finished (it may have been only for a short period), or there was a clause (which Rom didn't read) which allowed Prinadora to leave. I think divorce on Ferenginar would be considered breach of contract.– Cleanse 08:05, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Text dump from Wikipedia article up for deletion This looks to be almost completely duplicate material, but I haven't the time to check it all. The WP article it came from is up at Articles for Deletion. WP deletionists are done killing video game articles and films and now they are coming for TV series and sports. If you feel that this makes Memory Alpha stronger, I know how you feel; I feel the same way about Anarchopedia. Anyways, 'may this be of no use'. VvAnarchangelvV 19:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) One of three (see Talk:Winn Adami and Talk:Nog) :Removed the text. It is now in the history in revision 1253210. -- sulfur 18:08, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect data in "Background" section? Inconsistency concerning the relative ages of Max Grodénchik and Aron Eisenberg... In the Background section, it states that: Rom was portrayed in every appearance by Max Grodénchik. Although Rom was Nog's father, in real life Grodénchik is only two years older than Aron Eisenberg, who played Nog. According to Max's page, he was born in 1952. According to Aron's page, he was born in 1969. That's a difference of 17 years, not 2. (Actually more like 16.25)